


Match

by Notsalony



Category: Dimension 404, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Forced Nudity, Forced Sex, Issues, M/M, Multi, Other, Personalities, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, Undisclosed Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Life wasn’t challenging enough for him.  Nothing seemed like it fit.  Not his job, not his love life, nothing seemed to want to come together no mater how much he tried.  So he turned to an outsider for help.  And maybe, just maybe he might find something that works.





	Match

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is going to be a little trippy and probably make NO god damn sense for a little while. So bare with me.

 “Did you really think it’d be that easy?” Barry zipped forward blocking Len’s escape.   
  
“Kid, I think you’re miss understanding the power in this game.” Len brought his gun to bear and hit Barry square in the chest, staggering him enough that Len could get by, his arm around an ancient painting.   
  
“You bastard.  That was cheating!” Barry vibrated to warm himself up before flashing down the stairs to grab Len and bring him back up here.   
  
“And that’s not?” Len smirked.  “I mean you keep bringing me back here to this spot.  You really think that isn’t the cat playing with the mouse?” He cocked his head to the side, this time freezing Barry’s feet to the floor.  “But the mouse likes to bite back from time to time.” He took off.   
  
“Dang it.” Barry had to work and chip at his feet till they were loose.  He chased after Len, zipping and speeding till he hit a sheet of ice and skidded to a stop only to slip and fall and land squarely on his ass in front of Len who put his boot down on Barry’s stomach, just above his crotch.   
  
“Like I was saying.  I think you sorely don’t understand who is in charge here.” He pushed a little.   
  
“Ow...” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Ow?  Really?” Len rolled his eyes.  “For fuck sake grow a spine kid.”   
  
“It hurts.” Barry bit his lip.   
  
“You think that hurts.” Len used the gun to fire blasts of ice to keep Barry’s hands where they were up above his head, then shot his feet to keep them still.  “Then you’ll find this unbearable.” He smirked, tearing at the fabric of Barry’s suit till he had him exposed and his bare ass sitting on the ice.   
  
“S-so c-cold...” Barry whimpered.   
  
“Oh I’ll heat it up.” Len smirked, dipping his glove into something and then sliding those leather encased digits into Barry’s quivering hole, working him open till he was moaning and panting.  And then he slid the vibrator home, till it was right against Barry’s prostate.  He used the gun to create a fine layer of ice to keep the vibrator at the right angle before doubling the ice on Barry’s hands and feet.  Then he slowly made a cock ring of ice before fitting it around Barry’s manhood.  “I think this will help you understand the power in our relationship.” He smirked, standing up and walking away as he used his key fob, leaving Barry there, squirming and unable to do anything but be milked four or five times before he felt a tiny prick at his neck and the world went dark.   
  


***

  
  
“Okay.  So I’ve made some improvements to the suit.”   
  
“Whahuh?” Barry looked around, a little dazed.   
  
“Barry focus.  Your suit.” Cisco sat there looking at him like he was thoroughly unimpressed.   
  
“I really don’t care if you improved the suit or not.” Barry rolled his eyes.   
  
“What do you care about then?” Cisco crossed his arms.   
  
“I care that it’s been too damn long since I got laid, and I fucking hate that I have to give up on my sex life, let alone my social life, just because Captain Cold can’t help himself but be the biggest throne in my side, okay?”   
  
“Fine, fine.  Like I was saying, I made some improvements...”   
  


***

  
  
“You dirty bastard.” Len hit the wall of the museum hard.  He looked up in the face of Barry in his Flash costume.   
  
“Seriously kid?”   
  
“DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE I WAS TO GETTING LAID TONIGHT!” He shouted in Len’s face.  “I had this sweet number all lined up, he was almost to my place and you fucking screw it all to hell and back because you can’t keep it in your fucking pants long enough to let the rest of us get some.” Barry was balling his fists up glaring at Len.   
  
“Oh, is that all.” Len rolled his eyes and stood back up.  “I thought you were pissed about this.” He held up the vase he’d been stealing.   
  
“You’re going to put that back and you’re going to jail.” Barry started towards him.   
  
“Really?  You’re going to make me put it back.”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“And if I don’t.”   
  
“Then I’m going to break every bone in your body and walk you in there myself and make you put it back.”   
  
“Interesting.” Len nodded.  “And while I think you’re capable of it.  And believe me you’ll get a bill for what you just did to my back.” He rubbed it as he stood up.  “I seriously think there are other things we could be doing.”   
  
“Like what.” Barry spit out.   
  
“Well, you’re horny.  I’m horny.  You’re into guys, I’m a guy.  I think you can do the math.”   
  
“You want to get fucked.  Fine.  I can fuck.” Barry zipped forwards and in a flash Len was standing there utterly naked, his gear haphazardly thrown to one side and the vase sitting on a window.   
  
“Oh I don’t...”   
  
“Found this when I went through your things.” Barry held up the lube.  “I can’t believe you come to a crime scene with lube.  Desperate much?” Barry smirked before zipping forward and pinning Len against a wall.  Holding him immobile he worked a couple lubed fingers into Len’s ass.  Fingering him roughly.  “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you Cold.  You wouldn’t if you had the chance.”   
  
“More of a top myself...” Len struggled.   
  
“Oh, it’s fine.  I’ll break you just fine.” Barry barely waited for Len to adjust to the third finger he’d worked into him before slamming his lubed cock up into Len.  Using that and his hands on Len’s shoulders to keep him pinned against the wall.  Len’s legs up on his shoulders Barry began to fuck him harder and harder.   
  
“FUCK....” Len moaned.  Kid had a dick on him and he knew how to use it.  But this wasn’t what he wanted.  Not like this.  He clamped down hard on Barry, and made the kid hiss before he started to try to pound through the tight hole.  “Got... God... fuck... Got something in my parka...” Len whimpered.   
  
“Oh?  What’s that?”   
  
“Let me get it and I’ll show you.”   
  
“You want it.  Fine.” Barry rolled his hips and walked over there carrying Len on his cock before spinning him around and fucking him doggy style against the smooth stone floor, Len’s parka in reach but his gun feet away.  “Don’t want you getting any ideas.” He smirked.   
  
“H-have everything I... fuck... need.” Barry was working him over, a vibrating hand on his cock, jerking him off and string him to life, but the kid was way to rough at his back door for him to be fully into this.  Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his keys.   
  
“The fuck do you need keys for?” Barry frowned.   
  
“Just unlocking my get away vehicle.  Got some.... fuck...” Len moaned as Barry picked him up.  His hand squeezing his key fob.  “Just... opening it up to give you more to work with...” He panted.   
  
“You ride around with toys and things in your van?” Barry rolled his eyes, and then rolled his hips, fucking Len hard against a wall.  He’d have probably cum bare back in his ass if he hadn’t felt a pin prick at his neck and the world going dark.   
  


***

  
  
“Okay.  So I’ve made some improvements to the suit.”   
  
“Whahuh?” Barry looked around, a little dazed.   
  
“Barry focus.  Your suit.” Cisco sat there looking at him like he was thoroughly unimpressed.   
  
“I... sorry.” Barry blushed looking down.  “I just... my date canceled last night.  And I had to use the toy... again... I just... I want someone who will want me.” He looked deflated.   
  
“You not getting any lately?”   
  
“I’m hard all the time.” Barry lamented.  “I’ve even went into work with the toy you gave me in me...” He blushed.  “I need it that often.  And people keep canceling on me.”   
  
“Maybe you just need to meet the right guy.” Cisco shrugged.  “Have you tried any of the dating apps?”   
  
“All of them.  It’s... I match with people and then it just doesn’t work out and I end up going home and jerking off with a huge toy in my ass working myself over.” He sighed.  “And it doesn’t help that Captain Cold is at it again.  I mean... have you SEEN him.” Barry blushed, crossing his legs to try to hide the large erection tenting his jeans.   
  
“Turns you on does he?” Cisco smirked.   
  
“I often imagine it’s him fucking me.” Barry blushed.  “But... I... I’ve never... I don’t... he wouldn’t want me.” Barry sighed.   
  
“You never know.  Not unless you ask.”   
  
“Yeah how am I supposed to ask.”   
  
“Well the next time you see him ask.”   
  
“It can’t be that easy.”   
  
“You won’t know till you try it.” Cisco shrugged.  “Till then...” He held up Barry’s phone and tapped a few things.  “There’s this.” He turned it around to show Barry the profile he’d built him.  “It’ll help you meet someone who can maybe lay a pounding on you down there.” Barry blushed.   
  
“I highly doubt...” The phone chimed.  “I have a match... but he wont...” Another chime.  “He swiped right on me.” Barry blushed.  “But I...”   
  
“Oh for god sake.” Cisco reached over and swiped right.  “Thank me later.”   
  
“It says we’re less then a mile apart.”   
  
“Then go get your man.” Cisco stood up.  “I’m sure he’ll adore you.”   
  
“Thanks.” Barry zipped out of the room.   
  


***

  
  
Following the location finder part of the app Barry was soon standing outside of Central City’s main bank.  Stepping inside he started trying to find this mysterious person till he bumped into someone.   
  
“Sorry I...”   
  
“Yes?” Len turned around smirking at him, his suit hugging his frame.   
  
“I... fuck.” Barry’s shoulders sagged.  “You’re going to make me miss my date to fight you aren’t you?” Barry looked down.   
  
“Date, miss it?  Who me?” Len held up his phone and showed where he had been tracking Barry’s movements through the city with the app.  “When I saw your picture on the site I was shocked you used this.” Len smiled.   
  
“You... swiped right... knowing it was me...?” Barry looked up at him.   
  
“Oh yes.  And I have such beautifully wondrous things I want to do to you....” Len licked his lips as he looked Barry up and down.   
  
“R-right here...?” Barry licked his lips.   
  
“Here... against the wall... maybe on that desk over there...” Len smirked, glancing down to see a wet spot forming on Barry’s jeans.  “Seems you like that idea...”   
  
“C-can we come back and do that... after hours...?” Barry looked around.   
  
“Sure.  Was only scouting the place today anyways.  Tell you what... you go on out into the alley way out back and wait in the nude and I’ll be alone to fuck you against the wall.” Len trialed a hand down to cup Barry in his hand.   
  
“O-okay...” Barry blushed, almost ready to cum with Len’s surprisingly warm hands holding his crotch like that.   
  
“Then be a good speedster and go on out and get naked for me.”   
  
“Okay.” Barry nodded, practically vibrating out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come.


End file.
